Times They Are A Changin'
by Schwarz-Rose
Summary: The world has pretty much ended. Bella Swan is a lone survivor, fighting to keep herself and her unborn child alive and safe from all dangers including her unborn child's father.


_**This is a re-edit of my original fiction. Just renamed and edited. Hope you enjoy! If you like it please review and tell me if i should continue?**_

* * *

><p>I looked up at the heavy rainclouds that seemed to cover the expance of the sky.<br>I didnt bother to look around me.

I already knew what it looked like,  
>the once thriving main street of forks was, well something staight of a B-grade horror movie.<p>

Car skeletons littering the street. Shop doors were basically torn off, showing a clear view of the trashed insides and front windows smashed.

It looked as if a bomb had been set off, ripping apart a once busy town.

Did I forget the most important part of all?, Blood that even the infamous Fork's rain couldn't budge.  
>Covering-no splattering every visible surface.<p>

Not to mention a few unrecognizable body parts scattered, bones of course.  
>A familiar shuffling noise caught my attention immediately, it was one of them. I could smell the rotting flesh of <em>It<em>.

I walked back inside the gaping hole which was once a window and pulled open the now caved-in door of my totaled truck.

There was no hope of saving my poor truck now, the smoke steadily pouring out of the hood was a good indicator of that.

I guess that's what happens when your truck looses traction over the blood slicked roads.

Careening straight through front window of Forks Diner. I knew that I was incredibly lucky not to be injured.  
>But I had a bigger issue on my mind. The fact that every zombie in a 200 mile radius is alerted to my presence.<p>

I reached back into my truck to grab my backpack and shotgun. A loud noise caught my attention immediately, not to mention the shuffling noise drawing closer to me.

I looked up too see Mr. Banner my ex-biology teacher. I grinned, of all zombies to drag there asses in here after me it had to Mr. Banner.

That man was a stuck up ass. Giving me constant shitty grades Biology.

Right now though he looked nothing like the person he once was. His left leg was torn off at the knee, which had caused the strange shuffling noise.

His brown business suit, which I swear he wore every single day with insipid 'novelty' ties, was in ripped and torn showing place's where huge pieces of flesh were missing.

His jaw was slack and slobber slowly dripping out.  
>All in all not a pretty sight.<p>

I was interrupted in my thoughts by a moaning noise, he was looking at me like a child would over a happy meal.

Aw shite. This was turning out to be a real problem.

He stumbled faster towards me. His usual speed hindered by the missing part of the leg.  
>I carefully unclipped the clasp on my thigh, pulling my machete free.<p>

I pulled back my arm back ready to swing, waiting for the right moment.  
>A second early or late could cost me mine and my unborn child's life.<p>

I pounced as soon as he was in range, slashing my knife across his throat successfully causing enough damage for me to haul ass to safety.

Hurriedly I placed my knife back and secured it. I turned quickly to my truck gathering my shit that I had stored in there.  
>I then hiked my green backpack onto my shoulder and crept quietly out through the kitchen of the diner and carefully slipped out the back door into the alley behind the diner.<p>

I looked out onto the street, from my hiding spot in the alley checking the streets for a way outta town.  
>A large group of zombies caught my attention a little ways down the street. They were gathered around what I guessed was a fresh kill. A few a broken away from the group fighting over an arm, I think. Too bloody to tell.<p>

I spotted a clear path through the street and quietly hauled my sixth-month pregnant ass out of the alley.

I headed through the woods surrounding town in the direction of my safe house, which was the Cullen's residence up until they skipped town around five and a half-ish months ago.  
>Merely weeks before the outbreak began.<p>

Obviously a certain Cullen, He-who-shall-NOT-be-named had left behind more than what his family did,  
>A broken heart and a unborn child. Asshole.<p>

Both belonging to me, and none of which he gave two-shits about.

I felt a sudden urge for Oreo and peanut butter. Pregnancy. More fun than most people think.

I walked deeper into the dense forest I am so lucky that the Cullen's house is very deep into the forest. Far enough away that no zombies had ever wandered near the house.

I stumbled over a broken tree root, losing my balance for a quick moment.  
>I thought back briefly of when the zombie outbreak started. At first it was assumed like the Swine flu outbreak. Harmless in a way.<p>

Till people started catching it left and right.  
>That's when symptoms became a little more pronounced.<p>

People were dying, hospitals over-run. Most nurses and doctors had already contracted the disease.

That's when panic started to rise its ugly head.  
>Mayhem broke out in the streets.<p>

Crime was everywhere.  
>What was remaining of the justice system had vanished. Leaving crime at unforeseen levels.<p>

Then It happened. The first wave that contracted the disease rose from the dead.  
>Craving flesh.<p>

Blood-thirsty creatures, they were quick on their feet and near impossible to kill.  
>Only removing the head from the body could kill.<p>

People flocked to the cities, hoping there would be a cure. _Desperate times_.  
>The cities became death traps. Zombie mobs pushing a thousand strong wiping out any and <em>all<em> survivours.

The lucky ones? Like me for example, we made it out alive. Now hiding, fearing each day may be our last.

Times? They defiantly have changed.


End file.
